Fangshee
is the Fan Complien. It belongs to the Martial and Air Elements. It is the grown form of Fanshee. Appearance Fangshee is a tall, humanoid Complien with a spherical head with black markings on the top and sides. It has grimacing red eyes and a jagged mouth, with two sharp fangs. A large fan-shape appendage surrounds the edge of its head, pointing upwards on males and downwards on females. Typically, small yellow ribbons dangle from this appendage. Fangshees wear long, grey cloaks with a yellow trim, and they have sharp claws at the end of their arms, black appendages surrounding their legs, and gray feet. They typically have their arms pointed forwards, and their feet pointed downwards, and primarily move by hopping. Information Fangshees spend much of their time roaming forests and rural communities, looking for food to eat. Their bodies are extremely lightweight, and usually Fangshees make the most distance by hopping through the air, using their large, fan-like appendages as a sail to ride across the wind. Although omnivorous like their previous form, Fanshee, Fangshees typically sway towards eating meat more often, and will often hop into rural communities in the middle of the night, chomping down on whatever sessile farmlife they are able to take care of. Fangshees predominantly hunt at night, though they are a menace to the few that are able to stay up late enough to see them. Although Fangshees predominantly live independent from the communities of Fanshees they grow from, occasionally when they find a vast bounty of meat, they will drag some with them towards Fanshee groups as a means of feeding them. Although typically seen in a stiff position while moving, Fangshees are able to quickly snap out of this when in combat, and are in fact skilled martial artists, an ability that is only enhanced by their now sharpened claws and fangs. Much like Fanshee, Fangshees will occasionally try to hold back opponents by generating gusts of wind. Unlike Fanshees, which were frequently tamed by nobles in ancient kingdoms in Eflistan, Smao Sha, and Qedal, Fangshees have always been much more feared, as they are generally most well known for preying on farm animals, something a surprising number of people don't take kindly to. As a result of this, despite their greater offensive capabilities when compared to Fanshee, Fangshees have rarely ever been tamed, and Fanshees that grew into Fangshees were often released back into the wild at best, or executed at worst. Habitat Fangshees are rare Compliens that are most often found in the nations of Qedal, Usmya, Smao Sha, and Eflistan. While they natively live in forests, they typically drift into small communities nearby to hunt, something the locals aren't terribly fond of. In the great wilderness of western Collusia, Fangshees have been transported. Generally, they take similar habitats to their Complanet counterparts, though pollution from East Collusia may damage the freshwater streams they take residence near. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Fangshee is a combination of "fan," "fang," "jiangshi," and "banshee." Design Fangshee is inspired by banshees, traditional fans, dolls, and the Jiangshi, a type of reanimated corpse seen in Chinese folklore. Trivia *Originally, Fanshee could grow into three different forms known as Fantom, Seiphan, and Fanzhǔ. Elements of all three were re-used for Fangshee's design, which was finalized in 2019 as part of Icy Halloweek in July. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Martial Element Category:Air Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Doll Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek in July Compliens